Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${3.\overline{67} = {?}}$
Answer: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}100x &= 367.6767...\\ 1x &= 3.6767...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${99x = 364}$ ${x = \dfrac{364}{99}} \text{or} {3 \dfrac{67}{99}}$